


Kremówka

by Kafian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dużo przemyśleń Kyoutaniego, Explicit Language, I emocji w sumie też, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kyoutani nie ogarnia swoich uczuć, M/M, POV Kyoutani Kentarou, Trzecioroczni odeszli, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Vulgar Language, Z drużyny - nie z tego świata, dużo przekleństw, hq
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Kyoutaniego wszystko denerwuje, ale to przecież nic nowego, prawda? Jednak gdy zauważa, że obecność pewnego chłopaka sprawia mu wręcz przyjemność, zaczyna podejrzewać u siebie dziwnego typu wariactwo.~Trzecioroczni odeszli z drużyny, a zawodnicy Aoba Jousai są w "żałobie" po przegranym meczu z Karasuno.Wszyscy, oprócz Kyoutaniego.





	Kremówka

**Author's Note:**

> Ostrzeżenie: Bardzo dużo przekleństw, potoczny i bezpośredni język Kyoutaniego!

Ludzie mnie wkurwiali.

Odkąd tylko pamiętam, nie lubiłem tłumów. Nie cierpiałem hałasu, który był nieodłączną częścią szkolnego życia, treningów i reszty tego pieprzonego gówna.

Jednak jedna osoba potrafiła sprawić, że momentalnie się uspokajałem.

 

  Podczas ostatniego meczu Aoby Johsai z Karasuno, poczułem coś odmiennego od dotychczasowych uczuć. Nie była to złość, niezadowolenie, irytacja czy zdezorientowanie. Nie potrafiłem tego nazwać. W końcu nie byłem jakimś pieprzonym poetą. Wiedziałem jednak, że coś było ze mną nie tak.

  Gdy ta durna Kremówka kłóciła się ze mną podczas meczu, wtedy  _to uczucie_  mną zawładnęło. Był pierwszą osobą, która w twarz wykrzyczała mi, co mu we mnie nie pasuje. Co go denerwuje bądź nie daje spokoju.

  Ludzie już wcześniej mówili mi, że wszystko robię nie tak, jak powinienem, jednak żaden z nich nie trudził się z podaniem argumentów.

   Bo czemu niby miałem być taki, jak inni tego chcieli? To mnie wkurwiało najbardziej. Nieuzasadniona krytyka względem mojej osoby. Byłem wredny dla ludzi, bo wtedy nikt mnie nie irytował bezsensownym gadaniem. Zwłaszcza wpierdalaniem się w sprawy, które nie powinny ich w ogóle dotyczyć. Tym bardziej nie powinni ingerować w mój charakter czy zachowania, bo gówno tak na prawdę o mnie wiedzieli.

***

   Po meczu, w drużynie nastąpiła ciężka atmosfera. Może nie byłem jakiś super społeczny i ogarniający ludzi, ale byłem w stanie to wyczuć. Na treningach było ciszej niż zwykle, mało kto ze sobą rozmawiał, a jeśli już, to krótko i po cichu. Trener próbował wszystkich pocieszyć i wesprzeć na jakiś swój dziwny sposób, jednak na daremno.

  Mi taka postać rzeczy odpowiadała. W spokoju mogłem trenować podstawy, jak przyjmowanie piłki i serwowanie. Zrozumiałem(niestety za sprawą Kremówki), że nie tylko atak był ważny.

   Był on jednym z tych „najbardziej przybitych" po przegranej. Nie rozumiałem, czemu drużyna nie potrafiła się ogarnąć i żyć dalej. Grać, trenować, aby stać się silniejszymi. Raz zapytałem się o to tej rzodkiewy, Kindaichiego, który tylko się zbulwersował i odparł, że trzecioklasiści odchodzą. Powiedział między innymi, że to oczywiste, że wszyscy są przybici, bo przez całe trzy lata senpai'om nie udało się pokonać Shiratorizawy.

  Jak dla mnie było to logiczne, żeby w takim razie bardziej się przyłożyli, gdy będą na studiach, jednak zostawiłem tę uwagę wyjątkowo dla siebie, aby już bardziej nie wzburzać rzodkiewy i innych.

Tak było przez kolejny tydzień. Aż do pewnego dnia, po treningu.

Chciałem poatakować, jednak wszyscy już zdążyli zebrać się do domów, włączając w to trenera. Nie byłem w stanie sam sobie wystawiać piłki, więc szybko pobiegłem do szatni, mając nadzieję, że jeszcze kogoś w niej zastanę.

   Gdy zamaszyście otworzyłem drzwi do niej, zobaczyłem brązowowłosego, który ściągał właśnie koszulkę.

 - Zakładaj ją z powrotem, Kremówko. Powystawiasz mi – powiedziałem, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź i od razu skierowałem swoje kroki ponownie na salę gimnastyczną.

  Jeśli nie przyjdzie na nią w przeciągu pięciu minut, będzie z nim źle. Mam dość tych ciot z drużyny, które uciekają od dodatkowych treningów.

  Na szczęście po chwili usłyszałem głos otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi od sali. Odwróciłem się i rzuciłem piłkę do chłopaka.

 - Wystawiaj mi szybkie i normalne, Kremówko. – Jasnowłosy chciał coś powiedzieć w ramach sprzeciwu, jednak go uprzedziłem. – Chcę w końcu się z Tobą zgrać i nie musieć zapamiętywać tych durnych sygnałów, żeby wiedzieć, jak wystawisz.

 

  Yahaba stał tak chwilę, patrząc na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem. Po chwili pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się do siebie, następnie zajmując swoją pozycję na miejscu rozgrywającego.

***

Po godzinie, obaj ruszyliśmy do szatni. O dziwo, poszło nam całkiem nieźle z tą całą współpracą.

  Nie myśląc o tym więcej, zająłem się przebieraniem z powrotem w mundurek szkolny. Sprawdziłem godzinę na zegarku i ze strachem zdałem sobie sprawę, że zaraz odjeżdża mi ostatni autobus.

A z buta taki kawał drogi nie zamierzałam zapierdalać.

  Zawiązałem na szybko buty, zarzuciłem plecak na ramię i już miałem zamiar wyjść, gdy coś mi się przypomniało.

 -Ej, Kremówko. – Chłopak spojrzał się na mnie i zaprzestał wpychania worka z butami do swojej szafki. – Dzięki, że zostałeś dłużej.

 Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wybiegłem z pomieszczenia, pędząc na autobus.

Na który, oczywiście, kurwa, nie zdążyłem.

***

   Następnego dnia, miałem cholernego pecha.

Nie dość, że zaspałem, to potknąłem się o własnego kota, który chyba tylko czyhał na moje nieszczęście. W dodatku ubrałem dwie inne skarpety, ale nie miałem już czasu na zmiany, bo autobus miałem za dwie minuty, a lekcje zaczynały się za dziesięć.

 To zdecydowanie nie był mój dzień.

***

  Do klasy wbiegłem z rozmachem, prawie nie kończąc z twarzą na podłodze. Nauczyciel spojrzał się na mnie zirytowany, na co ja odwdzięczyłem mu się tym samym.

  Zająłem swoje zwyczajowe miejsce w ostatniej ławce, posyłając groźne spojrzenia na tych, co śmieli się na mnie gapić. Nie mieli nic innego do roboty? Na przykład słuchanie tego kutasiarza za biurkiem?

***

  Na moje szczęście, dzwonek oznaczający koniec zajęć wreszcie zabrzmiał i mogłem wypierdalać z tej sali, wypełnionej po brzegi idiotami.

Jak ja miałem dość ludzi na dzisiaj.

Tak, humor dalej mi nie dopisywał. Jak to mówią, poranek chujowy, to i reszta dnia, co nie?

Szedłem powolnym krokiem w stronę szatni. Niestety ominął mnie poranny trening, więc teraz wypadało się na nim pojawić.   
Chociaż czy tak, aby na pewno „stety"?

Od tej przegranej z Karasuno, cała drużyna wyglądała, jakby siedziała na stypie, a nie na sali gimnastycznej. Coś słabą mieli tę psychikę.

Gdy wszedłem do szatni, zastałem jedynie Kremówkę i Rzodkiewę, którzy już kończyli się przebierać.

Rzuciłem plecakiem pod swoją szafkę, następnie wyciągając z niego strój.

 - A tobie co się stało? - zapytał mnie brązowowłosy, odwracając się w moją stronę.

 - Nieudany dzień – odwarknąłem krótko, zirytowany, że wpierdalał się niepotrzebnie. Nie mogłem się już nawet w spokoju przebrać?

 - Czemu nie było cię na porannym treningu? - Zadał kolejne pytanie już poważniejszym tonem.

 - Zaspałem – odparłem spokojniej, zawiązując sznurówki.

 – Pewnie i tak dużo mnie nie ominęło – rzuciłem na odchodne, wychodząc z szatni.

  Dzisiaj trener zarządził, że zagramy po dwa mecze, w których każdy będzie miał okazję zagrać.

  Szczerze? W pewnym stopniu mnie to ucieszyło, że w końcu wychodzimy z martwego punktu i zaczniemy coś robić, a nie grzać tylko tyłki na ławie. Mimo że niektórzy nie wyglądali na pocieszonych tym faktem, to zaczęli się rozgrzewać.

Po dziesięciu minutach trener podzielił nas na dwie drużyny. Z racji, że trzecioklasiści się w końcu wynieśli, było nas mniej więcej po równo. Byłem w drużynie z Kremówką, co było mi na rękę. Wreszcie graliśmy normalny mecz, gdzie mogłem poćwiczyć i się wykazać!

  Początek gry był dość słaby, co mnie jednak nie zdemotywowało i dalej odbijałem każdą wystawę Kremówki.

 Sam brązowowłosy wyglądał na jakiegoś w lepszym humorze i bardziej zmotywowanego do gry, niż wczoraj. Może w końcu przeszła im ta stypa?

   Gdy zmienialiśmy połowy, obejrzałem się po reszcie chłopaków z drużyny. Ci jednak dalej wyglądali, jakby jedną nogą już stali w grobie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to sam im pomogę się w nich znaleźć.

   Jakimś cudem, w drugim meczu(i ostatnim dzisiejszego dnia) zaczęli grać na poważnie. Nawet trener wyglądał na zdziwionego ich nagłą przemianą.

  Chyba swój „smutek" i „żal" po przegranej w końcu przełknęli i wreszcie się ogarnęli. Jakby nie mogli tego wcześniej zrobić.

   Podczas meczu cały czas czułem na sobie czyiś wzrok. Moja intuicja mi to podpowiadała, a nie myliła się ona nigdy.

  Po kilku minutach w końcu ogarnąłem, że to Kremówka mnie obserwowała. Rozumiałem, że jak wystawiał, to musiał widzieć, gdzie dokładnie biegnę. Ale poza rozgrywaniem do mnie, też się na mnie gapił.

Nad czym on kurwa myślał?

Może znowu miał do mnie jakieś wąty?

Chuj to wie.

Nie zamierzałem się nad tym grubiej zastanawiać, bo trener ogłosił koniec treningu.

***

   Przekraczając bramę szkoły, pomyślałem, że mam ochotę się dzisiaj przejść. Nie byłem jakoś specjalnie zmęczony po treningu, więc czemu by nie?

Szedłem zaledwie z minutę, a już ktoś musiał zakłócić mój wewnętrzny spokój.

 - Kyoutani! - Usłyszałem czyjeś wołanie, więc stanąłem w miejscu, przez co ta osoba prawie na mnie nie wpadła.

 - Czego? - zapytałem, patrząc spod byka na – jak się okazało – Yahabę.

 - Zapomniałeś kurtki – odparł poirytowany, po chwili dodając: – Mógłbyś chociaż podziękować.

 - Dziękuję – powiedziałem już spokojniej, nie chcąc się niepotrzebnie kłócić z brązowowłosym.

Ten tylko spojrzał się na mnie zdziwiony, po czym wrócił do swojej poprzedniej miny.

 - Chyba pierwszy raz nie wracasz autobusem. – Bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał, wyrównując ze mną krok. Tak właściwie, to czemu szliśmy teraz razem?

 - Miałem dzisiaj ochotę na spacer – odparłem, powłócząc nogami.

   Szliśmy tak kilka minut w ciszy, jednak nie wydawała mi się ona nieprzyjemną. Miło było dla odmiany być w czyimś towarzystwie, nadal mając wrażenie samotności.

Już drugi raz udało mi się nie kłócić z Kremówką. Zacznę chyba to w kalendarzu zapisywać. A potem oprawię sobie w ramkę.

 - Skręcam tutaj – rzekł cicho chłopak, machając mi na pożegnanie. – Do jutra, Kyoutani.

  - Ta, nara – odparłem krótko, idąc dalej prosto.

A mogłem pojechać busem.

***

Siedziałem właśnie w kuchni, jedząc kolację, gdy do domu weszła moja mama.

 - Kentarou, jesteś? - zawołała mnie z przedpokoju.

 - Tak, wróciłem godzinę temu! - odkrzyknąłem jej, po czym odłożyłem talerz do zmywarki.

Wstałem z zamiarem pójścia do swojego pokoju, jednak głos rodzicielki mnie zatrzymał.

 - Kentuś, poszedłbyś do sklepu po kilka rzeczy dla mnie? - zapytała się, zdrabniając moje imię, czego nie lubiłem. – Chciałabym jutro upiec ciasto dla gości.

Kiwnąłem głową, po czym poszedłem się przebrać. W bluzie i dresach powinno mi być ciepło. W końcu zbliżała się powoli godzina dwudziesta trzecia, a w nocy bywało coraz zimniej na dworze.

Gdy ubierałem buty, dostałem listę zakupów i pieniądze od matki, która posłała mi na koniec pogodny uśmiech.

Na dworze było zimniej, niż myślałem. Ale nie byłem jakąś pizdą, żeby wracać się specjalnie po kurtkę. Zresztą, najbliższy sklep nie był tak daleko. Zaledwie pięć minut drogi.

Dotarłszy na miejsce, otworzyłem drzwi, wziąłem koszyk do ręki i zniknąłem za regałami.

W momencie zastanawiania się, czym różni się mąka ziemniaczana od tortowej, usłyszałem jakiś hałas z drugiego końca sklepu, gdzie znajdowała się kasa.

Wychyliłem się zza półki, chcąc dostrzec o co chodziło.

 - Dawaj pieniądze albo rozpierdolimy tą miejscówę! - warknął głośno jeden z trzech gości, którzy ubrani byli cali na czarno.

Co chcieli osiągnąć w tak małym i osiedlowym sklepiku? Debile jak nic.

  Widząc, jak najwyższy z chłopaków dotarł do kasjera, postanowiłem wyjść z ukrycia i ruszyłem powolnym krokiem w ich kierunku.

 - Nawet nie próbuj wzywać pomocy – przemówił typ, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni scyzoryk sporych rozmiarów. – Inaczej twoja buźka również może ucierpieć.

Dopiero po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się kasjerowi, doszło do mnie, kim on był!

  Yahaba stał tak, patrząc się przerażony na swojego oprawcę, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka przerzucała pieniądze z kasy do swoich toreb.

Musiałem do cholery coś zrobić!

  Ziściłem pierwszy pomysł, który wpadł mi do głowy. Mianowicie zamachnąłem się z całej siły i posłałem swój koszyk prosto w głowę chłopaka stojącego przy Kremówce. Koleś momentalnie padł. Chyba stracił przytomność, ale jakoś mnie to nie obchodziło. Dwóch pozostałych typów momentalnie odwróciło się w moją stronę, zaprzestając swojej czynności z przejmowaniem nieswoich pieniędzy.

 - Pożałujesz tego! - krzyknęli obaj, kierując się w moją stronę z nożami w dłoniach.

 - Chyba sobie kpicie – odparłem, przypominając sobie o mące, którą dalej trzymałem w dłoni.

  Gdy byli już wystarczająco blisko, dłońmi ścisnąłem paczkę po obu stronach, przez co mąka wylądowała na ich twarzach, co w skutkach wyglądało dość komicznie.

Po zaledwie kilku ciosach obaj leżeli na podłodze. Wziąłem od nich broń, kładąc ją na ladzie tuż obok kasy, po czym spojrzałem się na Yahabę.

 - Wszystko w porządku? Nic ci nie zrobili? - wypytywałem, idąc do chłopaka, który dalej drżał na całym ciele.

 - Tak, jest okej – rzekł cicho, spoglądając na mnie. – Dziękuję, Kyoutani.

  Powiedziawszy ostatnie dwa słowa, brązowowłosy rzucił się na mnie, obejmując rękoma wokół szyi.

 - Nic wielkiego – odparłem, trochę zmieszany. – Byłem, to pomogłem i tyle.

Yahaba nie odpowiedział, tylko mocniej do mnie przywarł. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić z rękami, objąłem go wokół talii.

I znowu poczułem to dziwne uczucie. Co się ze mną do cholery działo?

Nie zdążyłem jednak dłużej się nad tym zastanowić, bo chłopak odsunął się ode mnie z wyraźnym rumieńcem na twarzy. Czy to na mnie tak zareagował?

Kremówka zadzwoniła po policję, a ja trzech typów umiejscowiłem pod ścianą. Następnie związałem ich razem sznurem, który podał mi brązowowłosy. Nie czekając na przyjazd policji, zrobiłem w spokoju zakupy. Yahaba doradził mi, co do mąki, po czym zapłaciłem.

Stałem tak oparty o ladę przez kilka minut, dopóki nie przyjechały gliny.

 - Do jutra, Kremówko. – Pomachałem chłopakowi na pożegnanie, na co on tylko uśmiechnął się do mnie.

Znowu coś poczułem w okolicy klatki piersiowej, więc czym prędzej wyszedłem ze sklepu.

Gdy dotarłem do domu, było już po północy.

 - Kentarou! Gdzieś ty się podziewał?! - zawołała moja zmartwiona rodzicielka, biorąc ode mnie siatkę z zakupami.

 - Trochę mi zeszło, wybacz – odparłem, zdejmując buty.

 - Martwiłam się o ciebie, wiesz? - rzekła zasmucona, wchodząc do kuchni. Poszedłem za nią.

 - Zagadałem się – wyjaśniłem, po chwili dodając: – Kasjer okazał się być moim kolegą z drużyny.

 - O, czyli znalazłeś sobie przyjaciela? - zapytała melodyjnym głosem, kontynuując: – To dobrze, samotność źle na ciebie wpływa.

 - Sugerujesz mi coś? - warknąłem, nalewając sobie wody do szklanki.

 - Ależ skądże, Kentuś – odpowiedziała niewinnym głosem, jednak jej mina mówiła całkowicie co innego.

   Nie mając siły na dalszą rozmowę, poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Odłożyłem szklankę na szafkę nocną, po czym przebrałem się w piżamę.

Położyłem się na łóżku, od razu myślami powracając do zdarzenia sprzed godziny.

Co by się stało, gdyby nie było mnie na miejscu? Bądź jakbym dotarł za późno? Potrząsnąłem głową, nie chcąc zastanawiać się nad złymi aspektami tej sytuacji.   
  Wróciłem wspomnieniami do tego, jak Kremówka mnie przytuliła. Poczułem się wtedy niesamowicie dobrze. Czułem ciepło chłopaka i jego delikatny zapach.

Brązowowłosy wyglądał tak uroczo z rumieńcem na twarzy...

_Zaraz, kurwa!_

O czym ja myślałem, do cholery jasnej?! Musiało mnie już do końca popierdolić!

To zdecydowany znak na to, że czas na sen.

***

Przez kolejny tydzień nic fascynującego się nie wydarzyło.

Lekcje dalej były nudne.  
Treningi znowu bywały ospałe.  
A ludzie wciąż mnie wkurwiali.  
  
Jednak jedna rzecz się zmieniła. I to ta, której bym nigdy w życiu nie podejrzewał. A mianowicie moja relacja z Kremówką.

Spotykaliśmy się w połowie drogi do szkoły i dalej szliśmy razem.  
Na przerwach często rozmawialiśmy i razem jedliśmy drugie śniadanie.  
Na treningach ćwiczyliśmy i rozgrzewaliśmy się głównie ze sobą.  
Podczas powrotów dołączali do nas Kindaichi z Kunimim i razem z nimi i Kremówką wracaliśmy do swoich domów.

Nie powiem, była to całkiem miła odmiana. Oczywiście nie licząc głupot, które czasem Rzodkiewa wygadywała, ale przymykałem na to oko ze względu na Yahabę.

Od kiedy tak zależało mi na jego zdaniu?

   Pewnie od naszej feralnej konfrontacji, tylko wtedy nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. A teraz nie mogłem wytrzymać dnia bez brązowowłosego, który zaczął się tak szczerze uśmiechać w moim towarzystwie. Może moja matka miała rację co do tego, że w końcu znalazłem dobrego przyjaciela?

***

 - Yahaba, uspokój się! - krzyknął trener, gdy chłopak po raz kolejny warknął wściekle po nieudanej wystawie.

 - Koniec treningu na dziś! Odpocznijcie wszyscy i przyjdźcie w poniedziałek z pozytywnym nastawieniem! - Zarządził mężczyzna, obserwując uważnie rozgrywającego.

W szatni nikt nie śmiał się nawet spojrzeć na brązowowłosego, który nerwowo wykonywał swoje ruchy podczas przebierania się.

Kunimi i Kindaichi zgodnie skinęli głowami, po czym wyszli z szatni. Zgaduję, że obaj stwierdzili, że lepiej będzie dla Yahaby, jak spędzi trochę czasu w samotności. Według mnie nie była to zbyt mądra decyzja. Ale może była jedyną w tym momencie?

Idąc ich śladem sam wyszedłem, uprzednio rzucając krótkie „nara" Kremówce.

***

   Po weekendzie miałem wrażenie, że coś było nie tak. Czekałem na Yahabę z dziesięć minut, jednak ten nie przyszedł na miejsce, gdzie zawsze się spotykaliśmy. Pomyślałem wtedy, że może po prostu zaspał. W końcu każdemu się to zdarzało.

***

   Przed treningiem poszedłem w stronę automatów, aby kupić sobie jakieś zimne picie. Było dzisiaj w chuj gorąco, co dodatkowo psuło mi chęć na cokolwiek. Nie mówiąc o treningu. Pozytywne nastawienie, hę?

Z butelką soku w dłoni, usiadłem na jednej z ławek, po czym wziąłem łyk napoju.

Siedziałem tak w ciszy przez kilka minut, którą oczywiście, jakżeby inaczej, rzecz jasna, musiał mi ktoś zepsuć. Zirytowany podniosłem wzrok i ujrzałem nieznanego mi chłopaka. Miał on na sobie mundurek naszej szkoły, więc musiał do niej chodzić. Nie przypominałem jednak sobie, żebym kiedykolwiek na moim roczniku widział tego typa. Przyjrzałem mu się bliżej. Włosy miał czarne, twarz odznaczały jeszcze dziecięce rysy, a sylwetki mogłaby mu pozazdrościć niejedna dziewczyna.

Podniosłem się z ławki i stanąłem naprzeciwko chłopaka, który biegał wzrokiem w każdą możliwą stronę. Czyżby się denerwował?

 - Czego chcesz? - zapytałem niezbyt przyjemnie. W końcu to on zepsuł mój spokój, a nie ja, jego.

 - Ano... - zaczął dość niemrawo, trzymając ręce za swoimi plecami. – Bo chciałem ci powiedzieć, że widziałem twój ostatni mecz i uważam, że grałeś naprawdę świetnie! - Spojrzał się na mnie. Był chyba dość nieśmiały, bo mówił powoli, jakby ważył każde dobrane przez siebie słowo.

 - Dzięki – rzekłem spokojniej, nie wiedząc o co chodzi temu dzieciakowi.

Zaraz zaczynał się trening, a ja nawet nie byłem w drodze do szatni!

 - To wszystko? - spytałem, chcąc już się ulotnić z tego miejsca.

 - N-nie – odparł cicho, przystępując z nogi na nogę, następnie biorąc głęboki wdech. – Bardzomisiępodobaszicchiałemzapytaćczyposzedłbyśzemnąnarandkę!* - wypowiedział to wszystko z prędkością światła, przez co nic, totalnie nic nie zrozumiałem.

 - Co kurwa?

  Chłopak drgnął, słysząc mój podniesiony głos. Otrząsnął się po chwili i skłonił, wyciągając ręce w moją stronę. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zauważyłem ciemnoczerwoną kopertę w jego dłoniach.

Cholera, on tak na serio?

 - Proszę, przyjmij ją!

***

Wchodząc do szatni, zauważyłem Yahabę.

 - Hej, Kremówko – rzekłem na przywitanie, jednak ten całkowicie mnie zignorował i szybko ulotnił się z pomieszczenia.

O co im wszystkim dzisiaj kurwa chodziło?

Wrzuciłem kopertę od młodszego chłopaka do szafki, po czym pospiesznie się przebrałem. Nie chciałem zostać zbesztany przez trenera, któremu popieprzyło się w głowie od tego całego optymizmu.

Rozgrzewka minęła spokojnie, chociaż zdziwiłem się, że Yahaba ćwiczył z Kunimim. Cóż, może po prostu nie chciało mu się na mnie czekać. Nie pytając o nic, podszedłem do Kindaichiego, który przywitał się ze mną i obaj zaczęliśmy się rozciągać.

Trener po półgodzinie naszych własnych zajęć, zarządził mały meczyk.

Podzielił nas na dwie drużyny. Jak zwykle trafiłem do jednej z Yahabą.

  Wszyscy zajęliśmy swoje miejsca, ale czułem, że coś było nie tak. Przeszedłem wzrokiem po wszystkich osobach, ale dopiero na Kremówce się zatrzymałem. Chłopak stał tak, wpatrzony w niewiadomy punkt przed sobą. Nawet po gwizdku trenera, ten nie wybudził się ze swojego dziwnego transu.

  Gdy po drugiej stronie boiska Kunimi zaserwował, jeden blondyn z naszej drużyny przyjął piłkę. Nie potrafiłem zapamiętać ich imion, więc chuj z tym.  
  Yahaba dalej tak stał i powoli każdy zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę, że coś było nie tak. Nie chciałem, żeby trener znowu go opieprzył, więc przejąłem inicjatywę. Mając zerowe pojęcie o wystawianiu, wybiegłem naprzeciw piłki. Jako, że stałem w drugiej linii, nie mogłem rozegrać, idąc na pierwszą. Wyskoczyłem więc przed nią i odbiłem piłkę do czarnowłosego, który chyba zrozumiał mój tok myślenia.

 - Kindaichi! - zawołałem, po czym zapominając o czymś takim, jak lądowanie, spadłem na plecy, tuż obok Kremówki.

Chłopak wybudził się ze swojego stanu, po tym, jak Kindaichi zdobył punkt i słyszalny był gwizdek trenera.

\- Czy to był zamierzony ruch? - spytał surowo mężczyzna, spoglądając to na mnie, to na Yahabę.

 - Tak, trenowaliśmy to już wcześniej i chcieliśmy w końcu wypróbować to zagranie – wyjaśniłem, łżąc w żywe oczy i nie czując się z tym jakoś specjalnie źle.

 - W porządku – odrzekł, niczego nie podejrzewając i kontynuował mecz.

***

  Spakowałem wszystko do swojej torby, z listem włącznie, po czym ruszyłem szybko za Yahabą, który zdążył minutę temu wyjść. Co mu się do cholery stało?!

  Po krótkim biegu udało mi się go dogonić. Złapałem go za ramię, przez co ten spojrzał się na mnie zaskoczony.

 - Czemu na mnie nie czekałeś? Od ponad tygodnia wracamy razem, zapomniałeś? - spytałem, będąc zirytowany jego zachowaniem i równając z nim krok.

 - Po prostu chciałem pobyć sam – wymamrotał, zakopując dłonie w kieszeniach. – Tak w ogóle, to dzięki za pomoc na treningu.

 - Nie ma sprawy! - odparłem z uśmiechem, ciesząc się, że chłopak w końcu ze mną normalnie rozmawiał. – W końcu od tego są przyjaciele, co nie?

Yahaba spojrzał się na mnie posępnie z jakimś dziwnym błyskiem w oku, po czym odparł krótko.

 - Tak, właśnie od tego.

***

  Siedząc już na krześle w swoim pokoju, wpatrywałem się bezmyślnie w kopertę, leżącą na moim biurku.

  Nie potrafiłem się zmusić do jej otworzenia. Nie, żeby wymagało to użycia siły na miarę Iwaizumiego-senpaia. Po prostu do mojego mózgu nie chciała dojść informacja, że mógłbym spodobać się jakiemukolwiek chłopakowi.

 Nie obrzydził mnie swoim wyznaniem, ani nie odstraszył. Sam nigdy nie byłem jakoś pozytywnie nastawiony do dziewczyn. Były według mnie zbyt delikatne i niewinne? Tak, tak to mogłem opisać. Faceci byli bardziej pożądanymi osobami przeze mnie.

 Nie chcąc dłużej marnować czasu i kurwić nad jakimiś rozterkami życiowymi, szarpnąłem i otworzyłem kopertę, wyjmując z niej krótki list.

Po jego przeczytaniu westchnąłem głęboko i odrzuciłem go do kosza.

Żałosne.

Wyczuwałem w napisanych słowach chłopaka jedynie desperację, co odrzuciło mnie już po kilku pierwszych zdaniach.

  Nie przejmując się tym dłużej, wstałem i podszedłem do szafy. Przebrałem się w swój ulubiony dres i bluzę, następnie wychodząc z pokoju.

Najlepszym sposobem na natrętne myśli był dobry jogging.

 - Gdzie się wybierasz o tak nieludzkiej porze? - zapytała moja matka, gdy zakładałem buty w przedpokoju.

 - Powiedziała osoba, która w nocy wysłała mnie do sklepu – odpowiedziałem jej, na co pacnęła mnie lekko w głowę.

 - Tylko wróć przed północą – rzekła z uśmiechem, po czym wróciła do salonu.

***

Po kilkunastu minutach biegu, znalazłem się w parku, który za dnia był zazwyczaj przepełniony ludźmi. Wolałem go jednak takim, pustym i spokojnym.

Postanowiłem przejść się trochę dla uspokojenia bicia serca.

Szedłem przez kolejną ścieżkę, gdy usłyszałem czyiś płacz. Z początku przeszły mnie zimne dreszcze. W końcu, ile to razy w horrorach zdarzały się podobne sceny! A obiecałem matce, że wrócę przed północą. Nie mogłem od tak dać się porwać jakiejś mistycznej kreaturze. Rodzicielka i tak by mnie znalazła i zebrałbym opieprz.

   Rozglądając się na wszystkie strony, dojrzałem jakąś postać siedzącą na jednej z ławek z głową w rękach.

Postanowiłem podejść do niej powoli, żeby czasem nie wystraszyć nieznajomego.

O dziwo, to ta osoba pierwsza się do mnie odezwała.

 - Kyoutani, co ty tu robisz?! - spytał się mnie rozpaczliwie Yahaba, którego rozpoznałem, gdy latarnia mocniej rozbłysła światłem.

 - Biegam – odparłem po cichu, nie chcąc zakłócać spokoju tej nocy.

  Usiadłem obok brązowowłosego, który przestał płakać i szybko ocierał swoje oczy, wstydząc się chyba swojego zachowania.

  Siedzieliśmy tak chwilę w ciszy, podczas której zastanawiałem się nad tym, jak powinienem pocieszyć Yahabę. Nie wpadłem na nic ciekawego, więc jakże mądrze, zacząłem z podstawowym pytaniem.

 - Co się stało? - spytałem, po czym nie otrzymując odpowiedzi, sam zacząłem snuć domysły. – Pokłóciłeś się z kimś z rodziny? Dostałeś złą ocenę? Martwisz się treningami? Może ktoś z drużyny cię zezłościł?

Na każde pytanie kręcił przecząco głową. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, po czym westchnął.

 - Jak ci poszło z tym chłopakiem? - zapytał, a ja zdziwiony spojrzałem się na niego.

 - Śledziłeś mnie czy jaki chuj? - warknąłem, mimo woli, na co brązowowłosy się wzdrygnął.

 - Tylko przechodziłem, no i zostałem, będąc ciekawym o co chodziło – wytłumaczył się, spoglądając na mnie przepraszającym spojrzeniem.

 - Dał mi list – zacząłem, wyczuwając na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenie chłopaka. – Przeczytałem go w domu i wyrzuciłem do kosza.

 - Tak po prostu odrzuciłeś jego uczucia? - Oczy Yahaby zapłonęły czymś nieznanym, co mnie zaintrygowało.

 - Był zdesperowany, nie zakochany – odparłem, nie mogąc uwierzyć w niedorzeczność tej sytuacji. Rozmawialiśmy o tak przyziemnych rzeczach, jednak miałem wrażenie, że były jednocześnie bardzo dla nas ważne.

 - Rozumiem – rzekł krótko, uśmiechając się do mnie szczerze, na co w mojej piersi serce znowu zajebało o płuca, jeśli to w ogóle było fizycznie możliwe.

  Po chwili chłopak złapał mnie za dłoń i lekko ją ścisnął. Skierowałem na niego swoje spojrzenie, niezrozumiale szukając w jego oczach jakiegokolwiek wyjaśnienia. Jednak jedyne co otrzymałem, to kolejne skręcanie się śledziony, gdy brązowowłosy przysunął się do mnie i oparł głowę o moje ramię. Nie śmiałem nawet nic powiedzieć, żeby nie zepsuć tej chwili.

Chłonąłem każdy moment, jak niedokarmione zwierzę.

Jego nierówny oddech.  
Jego zapach szamponu.  
Jego delikatną dłoń, obejmującą moją.  
Jego nerwowe podrygiwanie prawą nogą.  
Jego bicie serca, które wyrównywało się z moim.  
Jego włosy, rozwiewane przez lekki, chłodny wiatr.

 - Kyoutani – przemówił chłopak, wybudzając mnie z zamyślenia.

 - Tak, Kremówko? - zapytałem, uśmiechając się do niego.

 - To słodkie, jak mnie tak nazywasz – zachichotał, po czym wyprostował się i wstał.

 - Naprawdę? - spytałem, będąc ciekawym co też rozgrywający miał w planach.

 - O, tak – odparł, po czym umiejscowił się wygodnie na moich kolanach i zarzucił ręce na moją szyję. – Szkoda, że ja nie mam dla ciebie żadnego uroczego przezwiska.

Spojrzałem się na niego z zainteresowaniem, wyczekując kolejnych słów.

 - Może... Kentuś? - zapytał, powstrzymując śmiech.

 - A może lepiej nie? - odparłem od razu, przypominając sobie matkę, która często mnie tak nazywała.

 - No dobra, dobra – zgodził się, po chwili dodając: – To dopóki nic romantycznego nie wymyślę, to będę cie nazywać swoim chłopakiem, co ty na to?

 - Jak dla mnie brzmi idealnie – odpowiedziałem, obejmując go w talii i przyciągając do siebie.

  Im dłużej siedziałem tak bez ruchu, tym zimniej mi było. I tym bardziej łaknąłem ciepła, które ciało Kremówki mi dawało. Spojrzałem się na niego ponownie i idąc za instynktem, pocałowałem go.

  Po raz kolejny poczułem falę gorąca rozpływającą się po całym moim ciele, a na klatce piersiowej się zatrzymującej. Nigdy w życiu się tak dobrze nie czułem, jak w tej chwili.

Yahaba chyba czuł się podobnie, bo co chwila wydawał z siebie zadowolone pomruki. Były cholernie seksowne i nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed zaczęciem wywoływania ich.

  Po przerwie na oddech, złączyłem ponownie nasze usta, ale tym razem w agresywniejszy sposób. Zagryzłem jego dolną wargę, na co chłopak jęknął z przyjemnością, dłońmi wędrując po moich plecach. Następnie wsunąłem język do jego ust, co zaowocowało otarciem się o moje krocze przez chłopaka. Warknąłem wbrew woli, na co o dziwo, brązowowłosy mocniej do mnie przywarł. Oderwał się ode mnie, nabierając łapczywie oddechu. Dało mi to okazję do posmakowania jego skóry. Najbliżej była jego szyja, więc to nią się zająłem, znacząc powoli mokre ślady. Gdy chłopak odchylił lekko głowę, dając mi lepszy dostęp do niej, dłonią odchyliłem materiał jego bluzy. Składałem pocałunki na jego obojczyku, po czym z przyjemnością wgryzłem się w skórę obok niego. Yahaba westchnął przeciągle, zaciskając dłonie na moich barkach. Gdy odchyliłem się od niego, ujrzałem, że w miejscu ugryzienia pojawiły się kropelki krwi.

Kurwa, chyba się trochę zapomniałem. Ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby Kremówce to przeszkadzało.

Jednak po głębszej analizie, zauważyłem że mieliśmy problem. A właściwie to dwa.

 - Która jest godzina? - zapytałem, próbując uspokoić oddech, podczas gdy chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni swoją komórkę. 

 - Za dziesięć minut będziemy mieli nowy dzień, a czemu pytasz? - Wstał z moich kolan, poprawiając swoje ubrania.

A mi przypomniało się, że w domu miałem być przed północą. Opieprz murowany.

 - Cholera, muszę iść – poinformowałem go szybko, również wstając ze swojego miejsca.

  Rzuciłem szybkim okiem na Kremówkę, która stała niemrawo z dłońmi w kieszeniach. Nie mogłem go tak zostawić! Nie po tym, co się stało.

 - Umiesz szybko biegać?

Chłopak tylko kiwnął głową.

Tyle mi wystarczyło, chwyciłem go za nadgarstek i obaj pognaliśmy w stronę mojego domu.

***

 - Kentuś, gdzieś ty się podziewał?! - zagrzmiała moja matka, gdy tylko pojawiłem się u progu mieszkania z Yahabą u boku. Który swoją drogą rzucał mi rozbawione spojrzenia. Pewnie przez usłyszenie tego, jak nazwała mnie własna rodzicielka.

 - To tylko pięć minut spóźnienia, nie rób takiej afery o nic – odparłem, odwracając od niej wzrok, po czym znowu dostałem w głowę. Tym razem mocniej.

 - Może to oduczy cię nocnych eskapad! - zawyrokowała, po czym spojrzała się przyjaźnie na brązowowłosego. – Możesz zostać na noc, jeśli chcesz. Oczywiście po powiadomieniu swoich rodziców!

 - Ma się rozumieć, proszę pani – odpowiedział jej, posyłając szczery i rozbawiony uśmiech.

 - No i to się nazywa szacunek! Powinieneś się go nauczyć, Kentuś – rzekła do mnie, wprowadzając nas do środka.

***

  Po wzięciu prysznicu i przebraniu się(pożyczyłem Kremówce moje ubrania), zasiedliśmy w moim pokoju z kubkami herbaty w dłoniach.

 - Masz całkiem fajną mamę – przemówił chłopak, upijając łyk swojego napoju.

 - Tak, zgodzę się – odparłem, po chwili dodając: – Jednak czasami potrafi być nieco uciążliwa.

 - Przynajmniej ją masz – westchnął smutno, zatapiając wzrok w podłodze. – Moja umarła pięć lat temu.

 - Przykro mi to słyszeć – odpowiedziałem niemrawo. – Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to mój ojciec również umarł pięć lat temu.

 - W jaki sposób miałoby mnie to pocieszyć? – zaśmiał się nerwowo, nie rozumiejąc moich intencji.

 - Bo ja wiem, duchowo czy coś – rzekłem, odstawiając nasze kubki na biurko, a następnie gasząc światło. – W końcu obaj straciliśmy ważne dla nas osoby.

 - Może i tak – przemówił, gdy położyliśmy się na moim łóżku. – Ale znalazłem kogoś bliskiego memu sercu i jestem szczęśliwy z tym, co mam teraz.

 - Jak poetycko – Przykryłem nas kołdrą i odwróciłem się na bok, twarzą do chłopaka. – Też się cieszę.

Kremówka tylko uśmiechnęła się do mnie, łapiąc moją dłoń w mocnym uścisku.

 

Może ludzie nie byli tak wkurwiający?

A w każdym bądź razie, nie każdy z nich.

**Author's Note:**

> * Umyślnie zastosowany brak spacji. Powodzenia w odczytywaniu.


End file.
